


I’m on the Edge (Security Breach | Kinktober Day 3)

by Sombras_Secret_Database



Series: Kinktober 2018 fics [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Edgeplay, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Romance, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Sombras_Secret_Database
Summary: Sombra finally manages to catch her little bird and gives her the punishment she deserves.





	I’m on the Edge (Security Breach | Kinktober Day 3)

Content: NSFW

Pairing: Sombra x Pharah

Day 3 Prompts: Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edge Play | Knife Play

“Relajaté cariño. I’m not going to hurt you.” The hacker whispered in her prisoner’s ear. The woman was blindfolded and restrained with her hands cuffed to the chain above her head, her feet barely touching the ground. It was such a vulnerable position to be in, especially for someone who was so used to being in control all the time. She turned on her heel, making her way over to her jacket lying on the ground next to the discarded pieces of blue and gold armor lying on the floor, and grabbing her knife from inside the pocket.

Sombra walked back across the room to her captive bird. The v-line of Fareeha’s hips were showing where her undershirt had risen up a few inches due to her extended position. Violet eyes twinkled with mischief before the flat side of the blade trailed over the Egyptian woman’s exposed skin. She didn’t want to hurt her, but she wanted her to know that it was there.

“Are you going to tell me what I want to know pajarita?” The grin on her lips was evident in her voice as she questioned her. The other woman, however, looked displeased with the situation.

“I’m not telling you anything Sombra.” Fareeha gritted her hands tugging at the chain trying to release herself despite how futile she knew it was. She might be strong, but she wasn’t strong enough to break metal with her bare hands.

“Well then suppose I’ll have to get it out of you some other way amiga.” The hacker’s words were followed by the touch of the knife moving over her belly, and Fareeha tensed in response. She couldn’t see her and that only made her more apprehensive to every touch she felt and every sound she heard. It wasn’t long before the sound of ripping fabric reached her ears and she felt the cool rush of air hit her skin as her shirt was sliced down the middle.

“What are you doing Sombra?” Fareeha questioned dryly.

“I’m admiring the view.” Sombra grinned running the tip of the knife down between her cleavage. The Security Chief shivered at the touch of the blade.

“Just you wait until I get out of these cuffs.”

“Is that a threat?” She asked drawing a thin line of blood with the knife as she brought it back up to the top of Fareeha’s breasts. Fareeha hissed when she felt Sombra’s tongue drag over the open cut.

“It’s a promise.” She growled at the smaller woman.

“Oh I hope it is.” Sombra chuckled before moving her lips down to Fareeha’s nipple. She flicked her tongue over the bud making it harden before she captured it with her teeth and tugged lightly. Fareeha gasped at the feeling. “Did you like that amiga?”

“Let me go.”

“Not a chance. You’re my new favorite toy.” She stated while walking back over to her stuff. She dropped the knife onto her jacket before picking up a bottle of ice cold water. She unscrewed the cap as made her way across the room again. She circled around Fareeha quietly before stopping at her back. She lifted the bottle of water before pouring it down the back of the woman’s neck making her jump and struggle against the cuffs. “Tell me what I need to know.”

“Never!” Fareeha bit out trying to stop the shivers that traveled through her as the cold water made its way down her back soaking her ripped shirt.

“We’ll see about that amiga.” She stepped around to her front and tipped the bottle again making the water pour down her breasts before she leaned in taking one nipple into her mouth and suckling on it while her free hand pinched and pulled the other one. The low moan that escaped Fareeha’s lips was enough to have her shaft hardening in her leggings.

Fareeha could hear the plastic bottle clattering as it dropped to the floor and bounced before she felt teo hands at the front of her pants tugging them down her hips. “What are you doing?”

“Something I should’ve done a long time ago pajarita.” The hacker’s voice was low and full of barely restrained desires. She made quick work of Fareeha’s pants and the navy blue boy shorts that hid beneath them, baring the Egyptian woman’s body to the room.

“Sombra we can’t do this.” Fareeha breathed out feeling hands wandering over her skin slowly as if the other woman was trying to memorize every inch.

“We can, and we will. You can keep denying how much you’ve wanted me ever since our night at the bar, but your body doesn’t lie.”

“We’re enemies-”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t want each other pajarita.” She purred running her fingers over her hip before trailing them down to her core stroking over her lower lips. “You’re already wet for me.”

“Sombra…” The name fell off Fareeha’s lips in a soft moan. Her hands gripped the chain above her head as she started to roll her hips into the touch of Sombra’s fingers. She’d been trying to control her desires ever since she’d found out who the woman she’d taken home from the bar really was, but there was something so irresistible about the hacker and shs could feel her control slipping.

“That’s it. Good girl Fareeha.” Sombra grinned while the Egyptian woman practically rode her hand. It was clear that she wanted her, and she was willing to deliver once she had Fareeha begging to cum. She made sure her fingers were coated in her juices before plunging them into the Security Chief. Her inner walls were pulsing with need and she could only imagine how good they would feel wrapped around her aching cock.

She kept pumping her fingers in and out of her while watching the expressions of lust and desire cross over Fareeha’s face. The way her lips parted and her body shuddered with pleasure was making her leggings feel impossibly tight, but she needed to bring her to the edge to make her beg. She curled her fingers against her g-spot and rubbed slowly drawing a long moan from Fareeha. Her thumb moved to her clit starting to trace circles in time with the thrusts of her fingers. “Do you want to cum Pajarita?”

“Ah~ fuck… Sombra please.” Fareeha practically begged as rolled her hips almost desperately when she felt the hacker stop her movements. It went on like that for what felt like hours. The hacker would build her up to the edge before stopping and dosing her in cold water to cool her off. It was torture for both of them, but Fareeha didn’t know how hard it was for the hacker to stop herself from giving in and fucking her senseless.

“Tell me what I want to know, and I’ll give you what you want Fareeha.” She told her again after dosing her in cold water.

“Alright… I… I ate the rest of your Chinese food.” Fareeha finally confessed. “Now please fuck me habibti.”

“Gladly.” Sombra grinned before stripping out of her own clothes, freeing her throbbing shaft. A soft hiss escaped her when the cool air hit her skin. She stroked her fingers over it coating it with Fareeha’s juices. Her hands gripped under the Egyptian woman’s thighs and she wrapped her legs around her waist. The chain helped to hold Fareeha up while Sombra rubbed her tip between her lower lips before bringing it to her entrance. “Are you ready pajarita?”

“If you don’t put it in then I’m breaking this chain and putting it in myself.” Fareeha growled low. She was done being teased. She wanted what she wanted and she would have it.

“As you wish.” Sombra chuckled before burying her cock inside her with one quick thrust. She didn’t need to wait for her to adjust so she set a quick and rough pace to get them both off after hours of pent up sexual frustrations. Her cock throbbed against Fareeha’s inner walls as they flexed around it. Nothing could possibly compare to the feeling of being balls deep inside the Security Chief.

The air around them grew hot from their heavy breathing and the heat radiating off their bodies as they moved together. “Fuck… you feel so good right now Fareeha.”

Fareeha rolled her hips tightening her legs around her waist as she grew closer to her climax. “I’m gonna cum…” She moaned out breathlessly.

“Good girl. Cum on my cock.” Sombra ordered her before she leaned up and kissed her deep while plunging deeper. She felt Fareeha’s inner walls lock up around her shaft as she climaxed and the pressure was enough to drag out her own orgasm. Hot spurts of cum filled Fareeha as Sombra’s thrusts became less focused. She kept going until they’d both rode out their climaxes.

Both women were panting deeply trying to catch their breath as they slowly untangled from each other. Sombra stepped away from Fareeha and headed over to her jacket pulling out the keys to the handcuffs. She released the tension on the chain allowing Fareeha to stand on the ground and bring her hands down before she walked back to her to unlock the cuffs. Once Fareeha’s hands were free, the Security Chief pulled down the blindfold before she leaned down capturing Sombra’s lips in a heated kiss. The intensity had the hacker’s shaft hardening again.

“I love you.” She whispered against her lip as they kissed. Her arms wrapped around Sombra practically lifting her up.

“Easy pajarita. I love you too.” She chuckled pulling back. “Let’s take take this to the bedroom before we both catch a cold in here.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this, and would like to see more of this ship. Remember that you can see my fics when they're first uploaded by following my tumblr which is under the same name as this profile.


End file.
